Staying with Messer La Volpe
by badkitty61589
Summary: La Volpe takes in a child? A series of One shots of La Volpe and my original character.
1. Staying with Messer La Volpe

Okay so my friends and I are a wee bit obsessed with Assassins Creed. Sooo we made our own characters! This is my character's back story.

I have a few more stories to add to this, her adventures of course.

Read, review, enjoy!

:)

Oh and I dont own Assassins Creed ( as much as i wish...)

BUt i DO own Cesarina! :)

* * *

><p>Staying With Messer La Volpe<p>

1466

When I was four I used to wander around the streets. My parents were both murdered and I saw it happen. All I remember was holding my small dagger while hiding behind a couch as the murderer ripped apart my parents. My parents screams echoed off the walls of the bare house, the horrible noise still resides in my head every once in awhile. I couldn't stand having to be inside that house, my solution was to get out. I would go wherever I pleased, when I pleased. Normally the adults would just ignore me, all the rumors going around were that I was at fault for my parents deaths. Some adults were kind and would give me money or food, but most likely I would just be a ghost wandering around the streets.

One night I was looking for a place to sleep. Walking down one of the many allies in Rome a man ran past me. He wore a hood, just like my parents! I sped up my pace, as the man turned the corner something fell. I ran as fast as my little legs could go and picked up the shiny object. Frantically I lifted my head, eyes searching for the hooded man. I looked up and saw him climb up the wall and disappear onto the roof. With a strange feeling to return the fallen object I tried jumping up the wall. Unfortunately I couldn't make it. Sad once more I decided to go back to my task from before, finding a place to sleep. Soon enough I found a haystack, I climbed in when I hit something,

"Ouch!" A blob yelled inside the haystack. Startled I stood up and fell over,

"Ah! What are you?" I yelled and drew my dagger. A head popped out of the straw.

"I am a person!" The 'person' yelled. My heart slowed down from the scare. This person had long brown hair, lighter than mine, but very much like mine.

"Oh, you're a girl, phew! If you were a boy I would have been scared. I said to the girl in the haystack. I was so glad that I had found another small person to relate to. I climbed next to the girl and sat in the straw.

"I'm n-n-not a…" The girl started off.

"My name is Cesarina, what's you're name?" I hugged the girl.

"I am Ezio, but I'm not a-"The girl started, I squeezed her.

"That's a weird name for a girl." I giggled and let go, she pushed me away.

"What's wrong? I never met another small girl, I was just happy to meet you." I explained. The girl stood up,

"I AM NOT A GIRL!" Ezio jumped out of the straw and started running. I got up,

"Wait I still want to be your friend!" I brushed straw off my dress and followed him around the corner. I bumped into him. He turned and scoffed at me as I fell to the ground. Getting back up I saw him run to a grown up, the two then walked away. Being the curious child that I am I decided to follow. Ezio and the grown up walked for some time, I was getting tired. Fortunately they finally entered a building. I pushed the heavy door open and the smell of alcohol and sweat filled my nose. I had lost sight of them! There were so many grown ups laughing and drinking. As I went in deeper I saw the hooded man from before, I remembered that I had his shiny thing. Pulling out the object I realized it was a knife, my eyes widened, I thought it best to give it back to him. I carefully started walking towards him when someone bumped into to me and sent me sprawling to the ground. All I knew was that the ground looked closer than it did a few seconds ago. As I was tipping over the man noticed and picked me up by the waist.

"Where did you come from?" He asked with a drunken smile. Frightened I pointed to the hooded man. The grown up turned to look at who I was pointing to.

"Oh! So you belong to La Volpe?" Okay let's get over there." He slowly brought us towards the man he called La Volpe. He placed me on the ground,

"La Volpe, this lil missy belong to you?" he asked. Hysteric I took out the knife so that La Volpe would know that I was there to return it.

"Hello, oh you found my knife…Where are your parents?" La Volpe took the knife and put it in his pocket. I looked to the ground. Another grown up joined our little circle.

"Eh, La Volpe, why don't you take her in?" Said the new voice.

"Giovanni, do you really think I can take care of a child?" La Volpe replied to the man. I looked up and noticed the man called Giovanni was the one that walked with Ezio. Whipping my head back and forth I looked for Ezio, sure enough he was there in a corner.

"Of course you can, I'm sure she is just like Ezio. Come on La Volpe." Giovanni continued. That was when La Volpe lifted me up,

"Would you like to stay with me?" He asked holding me up. Happily I nodded and reached towards him. He looked confused,

"La Volpe, hug the girl." Giovanni informed him. La Volpe realized what I was doing and gave me a stiff hug. Not satisfied I squeezed him,

"Whoa! Do kids normally do that?" He yelped.

"Yeah some times they do." Giovanni laughed.

So now I live at La Volpe Adormentata with my new father, La Volpe. I'm sure some interesting adventures will occur.

* * *

><p>Yeah thats Cesarina!<p>

I have more of her adventures :0

Review!

:)


	2. Play date with Ezio

**Okay so i forgot to mention last chapter that Cesarina was four. In this chapter she is 5.**

**I dont own Assassins Creed (As much as i wish i do...)**

**I DO own Cesarina ( I MADE her ,Ha!)**

**Read,Review,Enjoy!**

**:)**

* * *

><p>Play date with Ezio<p>

1467 ( Cesarina is 5 and Ezio is 8)

La Volpe said he was going to be gone for awhile. He had some 'job' to do, I was free to run around La Volpe Adormentata. Before he left he told me that if I ever felt lonely I could go to Ezio's house. Of course I felt lonely! So I headed out to Ezio's house, a path I know very well. As I arrived to his home I reached up and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Frederico,

"Cesarina!" He yelled as he lifted me up in a bear hug.

"Uh Buon Giorno Frederico…can..you..put…me down?" I struggled to speak as he crushed me. I knew he was older than me, he needn't show it every time we saw each other.

"Frederico! Put her down! That is not gentlemanly!" Maria walked down the stairs to pat her son on the head. He reluctantly let me down and ran off somewhere in the house. I straightened my dress and curtsied to Maria,

"Buon Giorno Signora Maria." I straightened up from my curtsy.

"Buon Giorno Cesarina, what brings you here today?" She asked while closing the door.

"Oh I was wondering if I could play with Ezio." I asked while rocking back and forth in excitement.

"Of course you may. He should be upstairs in his room, go right ahead darling." She smiled and waved me off to the stairs. I hopped up the stairs and went to his bedroom. His door was cracked open, curious I stuck my head in.

"Ezio?" I whisper-yelled. No one was in the room. I eased the door open and looked around the room. It was very messy. I went to look at his desk when some papers went flying to the ground. The window had let the wind blow through; I picked up the papers and set them back on the desk. I then headed to the window and looked out. People were bustling up and down the street. I then noticed the haystack that Ezio and I met, directly under the window. I stared at it and saw it move! I stood up on the ledge of the window and debated on whether or not I should jump down. Having already decided apparently I jumped out the window into the hay stack.

"AGAIN?" Ezio yelled beneath me. I shifted over,

"Hi Ezio!" I smiled down at him.

"GET OFF ME!" He yelled and I moved completely off him. I also started brushing the straw off his head. He cleared his throat and I stopped.

"So? What do you want?" He asked leaning back into the hay.

"I wanted to play!" I said leaning over him. He blew air in my face,

"Why would I play with you?" he said coldly. Sad I stood up and kicked straw into his face.

"HEY!" He yelled with his mouth full of straw. I ran down the street, tears prickling at the back of my eyes. I slowed down and sat down as the tears started to stream down my face. Ezio was the only friend I really had, La Volpe is out on a job, and I am all alone. I sat for awhile crying into my arms when I felt someone nudge me shoulder. I looked up through my tears and saw Ezio. He was standing next to me staring at the ground, I sniffled.

"I'm sorry." He said, I sniffled again and he sighed rolling his head back. He reached out a hand and pulled me up.

"I'm sorry and I would like to play with you." He gave me a hug and handed me a crinkled flower. I wiped my face and laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked, his face was all scrunched up.

"The flower is all crinkled." I smiled as he huffed. It was a pretty flower, blue just like my dress.

"Come on." Ezio said grabbing my hand.

"Oh where are we going?" I asked holding his hand.

"You said you wanted to go play, I know just the place. You will love it." He maneuvered us down the streets until we came to a garden.

"Wow!" I looked at all the flowers and ran to sniff them all. I heard Ezio chuckle behind me,

"What?" I asked while picking a few flowers.

"You look pretty when you're happy." He walked towards me and helped me pick more flowers. I smiled; the two of us spent the day in the garden until the sun went down. When I got home I set the flowers on my table and got into bed. I could see the beautiful flowers from my bed and couldn't wait to show La Volpe. See dad, I guess I wasn't as lonely as I thought I was.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay tell em what you think!<strong>

**I have a few more already done that i'll add up soon. :)**

**Plus i am working on a new one as well.**

**Review!**

**:)**


	3. Giovanni  The Babysitter?

Okay here is another one.

Read,Review,Enjoy!

I do not own Assassins Creed ( As much as i wish...)

I Do own Cesarina :)

:)

* * *

><p>Giovanni – The Babysitter?<p>

1467 (Cesarina is 5 years old)

One day La Volpe said he had a special job for me. I was to give a letter to a man down the street next to the pillar. He said it was a messenger game and that the man would tell me what to do next. I was sooo excited! So I woke up super early and skipped down the street to give the man the letter,

"Oh, Giovanni? Am I supposed to give this to you?" I wasn't expecting Giovanni.

"Why yes Cesarina, thank you." He took the letter and I saw his eyes open in shock. He started to get fidgety.

"Um.. What do you like to do?" He asked all of a sudden.

"Hmmm I like to play with Ezio." I thought,

"Okay then, your job is to go play with Ezio." He pushed me in the direction of his house. This seemed fishy. Giovanni walked in the other direction so I shrugged and started towards his house. As I was walking I started to notice Giovanni was following me! I turned a bit and sure enough there was a white hood bobbing in the crowd. The nerve! So instead of going to play with Ezio I decided to take random turns to see if he was truly following me. No doubt about it he was there, I looked around and realized I had no clue where I was. Not wanting to turn to Giovanni for help I started down another street.

"Hello little girl, would you like to play?" A man had walked towards me, he reeked of alcohol and other terrible scents. I shook my head,

"No thank you sir I must be going." I tried to make my way around him. As I was passing by him he grabbed my hood and pulled me back.

"Hey aren't you the little girl from La Volpe Adormentata? You belong to La Volpe!" The man had yanked me even closer to him. I took out my dagger and held it to my side,

"So what? Does it matter where I'm from?" I said while yanking my hood from his grasp. I stood strong with my dagger hidden by my side.

"He took something of mine, so I'll just keep you until he gives it back." He reached his gross hand towards me and I attacked with my dagger cutting his pinky off. Hi pinky landing on the dirt.

"OUCH YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Blood started trickling down the man's hand. I was ready to strike again when white blocked my view. Giovanni had jumped from the building with a perfect air assassination. I placed my dagger back in its sheath.

"Who would have known you would have found trouble with a Borgia guard." He said as he retracted his blade.

"Wait I thought you were going to play with Ezio!" He seemed confused and angry.

"Well you were following me!" I yelled at him.

"SO? Wait how did you notice? ANYWAY LA VOLPE TOLD ME TO WATCH YOU!" He blurted out. I shrugged and turned to leave. I then realized my predicament, I had no clue where I was.

"What's wrong now?" He asked walking to face me.

"Um Can you take me home?" I smiled sweetly as he picked me up and we snaked our way back to his house. He placed me in front of the door.

"Well that was fun wasn't it?" I asked happily.

"Sure it was…" He woefully replied. This kid was definitely raised by La Volpe.

* * *

><p>Please Review :)<p>

More will come...

O and suggestions/requests are welcome!


	4. Rooftops  Part 1

**Sorry for the wait!**

**School is killing me!**

**okay on with the story :)**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1468<strong>

_**(Cesarina is 6 years old Ezio is 9)**_

Recently La Volpe has been acting strange. He wont get up to make me lunch, he lies around in bed (more than usual) and he wont play with me! Giovanni has been visiting him and giving him weird drinks in vials. I don't even want to know what's inside those.

"Cesarina! Watch where you're going!" Ezio grabbed my forearm steadying me. We were on the roof of La Volpe Adormentata.

"Oh Sorry Ezio." I looked over the edge and cringed at where I would have fallen, a pile of manure. That was not exactly how I wanted to end my day.

"Want to tell me why you haven't been paying attention?" Ezio poked my arm, I shook my head chasing away the thoughts of being stuck in stinky manure.

"Basta! What's wrong Cesarina?" Ezio shook me.

"Ma Che? Ezio! It's nothing…At least I hope it isn't" I sat down on the ledge of the roof. Soon enough Ezio sat as well.

"It's La Volpe, I don't know what's wrong with him." I voiced my worry to my only friend. Ezio nudged me,

"Don't worry my dad has been taking care of him, he said he'll get better soon. Now wanna race me to that rooftop over there?" Ezio pointed to the east. I nodded and he held a hand out to help me up. I grabbed his hand and pulled him down and got a head start.

"Hey, no fair!" Ezio yelled behind me. I was nearing the edge of our roof and I leaped over to the next one. Ezio was right behind me, I jumped over some crates and ran towards the next rooftop. I underestimated the distance and Ezio was directly behind me. My ankle hit the ledge of the rooftop. My face was heading towards the roof, I stuck out my arms to brace myself. I thought I was fine until I felt Ezio land on me making sure my face hit the roof.

"OW! Ezio what are you doing!" I mumbled with my cheek to the roof. Pain shot through my ankle and hip.

"I'm just laying around." He said jokingly, he made no move to get up. I tried rolling over but this boy is three years older than me.

"Ezio get of my ankle hurts!" I mumbled again, Ezio rolled over so he faced me.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned. I nodded and tried pushing myself up. I got onto my knees but when I tried to stand my ankle protested and I fell onto Ezio.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled into his neck. Ezio moved his arms to pick me up.

"Want some help?" He sat up with me in his arms and got up.

"Okay make sure you are holding on, I've never jumper roofs while holding someone." He started for the first roof and I held on. After the second leap we were back to the Inn. He helped me limp over to the hidden door.

"Ill go down first and ill catch you when you jump down." He opened the door and set me on the side. He jumped in and held his arms out,

"Okay jump." He waited. I pushed my self and closed my eyes.

"See wasn't so hard." He said as he held me. I laughed,

"I guess it wasn't." I looked around; Ezio was taking me to my room.

"No Ezio." I tried to get out of his arms.

"What's wrong? I was just going to leave you in your room." He looked confused,

"I want to go in my dad's room." I said defiantly. He looked shocked.

"I don't know if that would be a good idea." He looked to the ground. I started to limp without him in the direction of La Volpe's room. I heard Ezio follow me, after a while he helped me limp towards my father's room. I pushed the door open and looked inside. It was dark but I could make out the bed and La Volpe lying on it. I started to limp in when Ezio grabbed my arm,

"I really think that you shouldn't go in there." Ezio held my arm,

"I want my dad!" I responded. I yanked my arm out of his grasp and hobbled in the room. I made it to the bed and went around to the side La Volpe wasn't on. I pushed the covers and crawled into the bed. I pulled the covers over me and looked back at the door. Ezio just stood there. I turned my head and lay down next to my dad. I let myself relax and fall asleep. A horrible noise jolted me awake. I looked over and La Volpe was coughing fiercely.

"Ce-Cesarina..g-get OUT!" He yelled between coughs. He scared me I threw the covers off and ran out of the room. Tears started trailing down my face as the pain of my ankle started to worsen. Why would my father want me out? Why would he do that? I have never seen him like that. Maybe he doesn't want me anymore. If that's the case I should probably leave. But where can a six year old go? I headed to the roof. I got up and the stars had taken their places in the night sky. I can find somewhere to go tomorrow. I pulled my small cloak over me and laid on the roof the cold air whipping the cloak around. My tears now dry felt weird on my face and bothered me. Why? Why is this happening?

* * *

><p><strong>What's going to happen? Good thing i have Part2 sitting right next to me :)<strong>

**Review! And then maybe tomorow ill post the next part :D**

**Thanks for Reading!**


	5. Rooftops Part 2

Okay Part two of Rooftops

I like this chapter :)

Don't forget read&review please!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>2 Days Later – La Volpe P.O.V<span>

Being sick was definitely a waste of precious time. I have thieves lying about when there is work to be done, not to mention one of them has misplaced my daughter. It's been two days since I told her to leave the room. I just didn't want her to get sick, then it would waste even more time.

"Messer La Volpe we really don't know where else to look." A thief whined to me,

"She is six years old and has managed to outsmart you? Well she really is my daughter…" I smirked at the failure before me. Shaking my head I turned away from the man, where could my little girl be? Staring into my drink I reassured myself, she is a smart girl.

"How are you doing La Volpe?" A familiar voice brushed my ear. Giovanni had taken the seat next to me.

"Ah I am okay, much better." I mumbled.

"And how is Cesarina's ankle?" He continued. I dropped me drink and my head shot up.

"What?" I yelled, the bar got quite.

"What happened to my daughter?" I added. Giovanni looked shocked. His face turned dark,

"La Volpe have you been taking care of Cesarina correctly?" Giovanni asked in a deadly voice. I nodded.

"Then where is she?" He asked.

"Well I haven't seen her…" I dreaded what he might say.

"When did you last see her?" He was concerned now.

"Uh, Oh! Two days ago." I responded.

"WHAT? LA VOLPE HOW COULD YOU?" He got up and yanked me to my feet.

"She has been out on her own for two days with a bad ankle!" He held me tight.

"What do you mean a bad ankle?" I didn't know anything about her ankle.

"Ezio was playing with her and she hurt her ankle. He said he carried her to your room. Didn't you talk to her?" He let go of me.

"No, I really didn't talk to her…I kind of told her to leave the room." I looked down as Giovanni took a step foreword.

"I just told her to leave because I didn't want her to get sick!" I explained.

"Well now she is out alone and hurt." He turned,

"I'll keep an eye out for her." He left me standing alone. I have to find Cesarina, and quick! Where could my little girl have gone?

1 day earlier – Cesarina P.O.V.

Cold, tired, and hurt I decided I better find something to eat. Not wanting to go to the inn I went to the marketplace. As soon as I got there I started stealing florins from a passerby, no one would suspect a cute little girl. I had gathered about 15 florins, good enough for a small meal. As I was walking towards a man selling bread a large man came into my sight. He had his pouch of florins filled to the brim. Well it wouldn't hurt to get a few extra florins. I quietly made my way next to the large man. As I was taking 3 florins a weird feeling grew in my nose,

"AHHHCHOOOO!" I faltered in my walk and the florins went to the ground,

"YOU LITTLE THIEF!" The man reached for my arm and I stepped back,

"GUARDS! GUARDS! CATCH THAT THIEF!" He yelled as he almost had me, I ran. People were heading towards me yelling and grabbing at me, luckily I was small and I could zig zag through the busy walkways. I was running when a hand grabbed my arm and I went flying into a haystack.

"Ah! Who are you?" I yelled under the hay.

"Shh!" the voice said. I heard the band of people run by shouting. When I thought they were gone I started to get up.

"Stay on the rooftops." The voice said.

"Thank you." I stood up,

"Oh and take this." I looked down and saw a shiny red apple. I picked it up and put my hood up. I walked down the alley and found a way to get up to the roof, the wall was somewhat difficult to climb up on but I made it up. I lay down and looked up at the clear sky. My stomach growled and I remembered the apple that was given to me. I pulled it out of my pouch and took my time eating it. I really didn't know what I was going to do but I was not going to return home for awhile. I rolled over and my ankle touched the rooftop, I winced and sat up. It was an ugly purple but at least it didn't hurt unless I touched it. I went to lay down again but then my nose tickled,

"AAACHOO!" I rubbed my nose. This was going to be and interesting day.

* * *

><p>I had a little fun whit the whole haystack and apples and well you get it :)<p>

I have the next part (this whole story was written a while ago.)

So review please!


	6. Rooftops Part 3

**Sorry for the wait!**

**Read&Review&Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Assassins Creed ( I wish) BUT i do own Cesarina! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1 Day Later – La Volpe P.O.V.<strong>

My daughter is nowhere to be found! I have gone to the market, the gardens, even to the church. All I hope is that she is well.

"Volpe, I have heard some interesting news." Giovanni tapped my shoulder and motioned me to get closer.

"A small thief has been in the market place" He said, I was pleased and relieved that she was around.

"So where is she now?" I asked.

"Well it was said that the guards were after her." He said sadly. No my daughter would not have been taken by guards, she could outsmart them! I said goodbye to Giovanni and prepared to go to the market place for news on my daughter. As I was leaving the inn I was pulled aside.

"Why La Volpe, what an interesting place you have set up here." A horribly familiar voice, Fancesco da Pazzi,

"Ah, yes how nice of you to grace us with your presence." I said through my teeth.

"Now now La Volpe I am just here for a drink and a game. You know my son has found an interesting playmate." His face turned into a sick smile. I walked towards him and his two guards walked up.

"Where is Cesarina?" I asked through grit teeth, straining to control myself. He laughed, "I don't know anyone by that name, anyway shall we get a game started?" He sat down with his two guards. I fumed,

"Well enjoy your game, I shall be on my way." I turned,

"Don't get any ideas Volpe." E stated to me on my way out. I scoffed and made my way to the back of La Volpe Adormentata and sent Corradin to get Giovanni for me. I paced back and forth. If Cesarina was being held in the Pazzi household it would be simple but I needed assurance that she was being held there.

"What is it La Volpe?" Giovanni stepped out of La Volpe Adormentata.

"Cesarina might be in the Pazzi household." I said hurridly,

"I need confirmation before I go, Pazzi has his guards." I continued. I stopped pacing and looked to my friend.

"Okay calm down Volpe, I will go and see. Don't worry Cesarina is a smart girl." Giovanni patted my back and left. I sank to the ground.

"Sir, why would Pazzi want Cesarina?" Corradin asked quietly.

"Maybe his pocket got lighter around me." I sighed and decided to go for a walk. I hoped my girl was safe; I will come and get you Cesarina.

**The night before – Cesarina P.O.V.**

I had spent the entire day playing on the rooftops. Once again my stomach presented a problem for me. Its complaints brought me back to the market place. This time, hood up, I had Florins already with me. I just needed to grab some food and get back to the rooftops. As long as I didn't cause a scene it would be a peaceful night. I walked into the market place and saw the fruit vendor closing up I ran over quickly and grabbed a pear and reached for an apple. The apple, inconveniently, was too high for me to reach.

"Need this?" A hand grabbed the apple and handed it to me. I looked up,

"Oh Grazie Signore" I curtsied and took the apple,

"Ha! I am a little young to be a signore but prego." He walked with me to the vendor to pay. He looked a little older than Ezio probably a teen. I reached in my pouch to get the florins to pay,

"Ah Signore de Pazzi!" The vendor said as he took a small bow. Pazzi? I know that family form somewhere. Ezio has issues with someone in this family, and I believe La Volpe has mentioned that the father passes by at the inn every so often. I froze,

"Here, I shall pay for the little girl." The teen handed some florins to the vendor.

"Have a good night Vieri!" The vendor replied. Ah Vieri, rumors say that he burns through his father's money. This could be a great score for me, La Volpe would be so proud! I turned to the teen,

"Um do you know of a place where I could stay for a night? I have no where to go." I put n my cutest little girl face.

"Well…" He scratched his face,

"I suppose I can ask my father. Come along then. My name is Vieri, what is your name little girl?" He leaned down a bit.

"Cesarina" I curtsied,

"Thank you for taking me." I smiled as he led the way. Not many people know my name or even know that I was taken in by La Volpe, this would be an easy job. As we went along the walkways I started to get sleepy. I thought I saw Ezio but I was too tired to remember as Vieri led me towards his home. I decided I would have to sleep tonight and steal in the morning.

"Here we are, let me ask my father if you may stay, wait here." Vieri entered a very nice house and I stood waiting.

"Cesarina? What are you doing here?" I turned around to come face to face with Ezio.

"Oh I am doing a job. Don't tell La Volpe! It's a surprise!" I smiled.

"But why Pazzi?" He asked not too happy that I was there. I shrugged,

"Money." I shifted as Ezio came closer.

"Be careful." He gave me a hug and waved as he disappeared down the walkway. I sighed; this was going to be an easy job, right?

"Okay my father has allowed for you to stay the night." Vieri returned to lead me into the house. The house was huge, my eyes widened at the possibilities of things that I could steal.

"You will be staying in the guestroom, this way." Vieri led me up a flight of stairs and to the first door on the right. I went in and jumped on the bed.

"Ha ha, do you need anything before you go to sleep?" He laughed at me standing in the doorway. I shook my head,

"Well then good night young Cesarina." He gave me a small playful bow and laughed as he closed the door. My stomach growled and I took out my spoils from the market place. As I was going to take a bite out of my apple I sneezed. I sneezed once more and shook my head. I wiped my nose but I continued to sneeze. My head started to spin and I fell back onto the bed. Everything started to go black as sleep took hold of me.

**Morning – Still Cesarina P.O.V. **

My head hurt and I woke up to a coughing fit. I rolled over and sunlight hit my face, not helping the headache.

"Mmmmarr" I grumbled and realized that my throat hurt as well. I sat up slowly and waited until the room settled. I had to grab what I could and sneak out of this house as quickly as possible. This was my chance to impress La Volpe, maybe he will want me to stay with him. I got up from the bed and took my time getting to the door. I put my ear up against the door and listened for movement. After hearing none I moved to open the door. I twisted it but the door wouldn't budge, I tried the other way but nothing. Panic started rising in me, I started pulling at the door. Failing at making the door move I tried to listen for movement again, none. I sat with my back to the door tears starting to prickle at the back of my eyes. I wiped at my face, I was not going to cry. I could feel them threaten to shower but I took a deep breath and curled up against the door. La Volpe wouldn't want me to sit here and cry, He would want me to get up and find another way. Yes another way! I started to look around the room and saw a single window. I stood up and had another coughing fit but I walked anyway to the window. I tried to push it open. It wouldn't budge either. Fear started to leak into my body as I stepped back shacking my head. I let myself fall to the ground and finally let the tears silently fall to the ground. I was trapped.

* * *

><p><strong><span>DUN DUN DUN!<span>**

**What is going to happen next? :)**

**Review please!**

:)


	7. Rooftops Part 4

**Hey everyone!**

**There is probably one more chapter left for Rooftops.**

**READ&REVIEW&ENJOY**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Assassins Creed, But i DO own Cesarina.**

**:)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Present – La Volpe P.O.V.<strong>

Giovanni had been gone for about an hour. I anxiously paced around the market place worried for my little girl. I then noticed Ezio lazing about in the haystack next to his house, I ran to him.

"Ezio have you seen Cesarina or your father?" I asked hurriedly. He sat up,

"You mean she hasn't returned?" He asked nervously.

"No. Why? Where was she?" I needed to know. The boy looked at the ground.

"She told me not to tell you…" He continued looking at the dirt, I was outraged,

"EZIO AUDITORE YOU WILL TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" I grabbed him by the shoulder not caring about the shock on his face.

"She-she went to Vieri de Pazzi's house last night for an inside job…" he stuttered out. I let him go and he rubbed his shoulder. I knew my daughter was in the pigs house.

"Thank you Ezio." I said stiffly, Ezio laid back donw on the haystack and nodded. I turned around to the direction of the Pazzi house. I would most definitely get my daughter back.

**Cesarina P.O.V.**

I sat in the corner of the room, I could not believe this had happened. I should have been smarter about this, I should never have trusted Vieri. I sniffled, my throat and head hurt. Not to mention I have been coughing non-stop and sneezing as well. This did not help with thinking of a plan to get out of this stupid Pazzi house. I sighed and curled up once more, that was when I heard footsteps. Footsteps coming toward the door, in a panic I ran to the bed and threw myself under the covers. I heard the doorknob twist and I reached for my dagger. My heart raced, I felt around my belt, nothing. My pouch and Dagger were gone. I could hear my heart beat faster, I had no weapon. The door finally creaked open and I cringed, not knowing who was there.

"Nice try Cesarina, I know you are awake." Vieri's voice filled the room. I sighed and slowly sat up and took the covers off of my head.

"I heard you earlier trying to open the door." He walked towards the bed. I started coughing then noticed he had a small tray with him.

"Well I just came to give you some food, by orders of my father." He placed the small tray on the edge of the bed. The mall tray had bread, already buttered, and a cup of water.

"That's all." He started to walk out.

"Why am I locked here?" I asked quietly. He stopped and turned around with a sick smile.

"My dad wants to keep La Volpe under control, you are just leverage. I am not going to spill my father's plans to an insolent little girl, nice try." He turned back to the door.

"Wait!" I shouted. I waited for him to turn back to me.

"What?" he asked annoyed, I sneezed. He cringed at the sound.

"Can you get me those drinks in vials?" I asked, I had remember that was what Giovanni had given La Volpe.

"You mean medicine?" He clearly did not want to stay and speak with me. I nodded and coughed,

"Yes please." I wanted to remember that name, medicine.

"And what do I get in return?" He asked all of a sudden interested.

"I promise to behave and I wont try to escape." I looked down, not believing what I said. He walked towards me,

"Really?" His eyebrow rose, I nodded once more putting on the saddest face I could.

"La Volpe kicked me out, I have no where else to go anyways." I let a tear slip down my face. All of a sudden Vieri got angry,

"WHAT? He-he kicked you OUT?" He grabbed the edge of the bed.

"Yes, he did not want me anymore." I could see his face start to turn red. I knew La Volpe had yelled at me but I was sure that if I went back he would let me stay. I wasn't going to let this boy know that.

"Great Volpe doesn't want you any more…" He mumbled to hi self. All of a sudden he stood up and ran out of the room. I saw my chance. I got up quickly in case he would return and walked out the door into the hallway. I was about to go down the stairs when I saw my dagger and pouch on a table at the end of the hallway. I ran towards it and grabbed my stuff and put my pouch onto my belt. I looked around and saw a room wide open. I snuck in and saw that it must be Vieri's room, it was a little messy. I then noticed Vieri's sword. He must not wear it very often. I reached for it and decided that would be my gift to La Volpe. I started walking back down the hallway and down the stairs. It was time to get out of here. Sneezing I made it outside. I was starting to get dizzy again; my best bet was to lie down. Worried about someone seeing me I looked up at the house. It would be an easy climb to the roof. I climbed up balancing my prize with me and hoisted it over to the rooftop. I pulled my self up and lay down. I curled up and let myself fall into another deep sleep.

**La Volpe P.O.V.**

"Volpe!" I heard my name called as I was well on my way to the Pazzi house.

"Volpe!" I turned and saw Giovanni rushing towards me.

"The door was open," He had started,

"And?" I urged him on.

"There was no one in the house…" He finished and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry I am sure we can still find her." Hr tried to comfort me. I couldn't believe it, all I had was two years with Cesarina and now she is gone. I felt myself going down; Giovvani grabbed my arm and put it around his shoulder.

"Come on Volpe, I'll take you home. Then I will continue to search for her." Giovanni lead me down the crowded walkways. As we were passing by Giovanni's house Ezio leaped up from his haystack and ran towards us.

"Where is she? Father, Where is Cesarina?" He asked hurriedly while grabbing his fathers free arm. Not getting an answer he looked between the two men. His eyes watered,

"NO! You-you didn't look hard enough!" His small hands balled into fists.

"Son please, let me get La Volpe home and then" Giovanni started painfully,

"NO! I ANT BELIEVE YOU! YOU SHOUD HAVE TRIED HARDER!" He pushed between Giovanni and I and ran down the street.

"Ezio! EZIO! Where are you going!" Giovanni asked in outrage.

"TO FIND CESARINA!" The boy shouted while disappearing into the crowd. Giovanni and I started after him,

"EZIO!" His father shouted.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Please Review!<span>**

**Only one more chappie left for Rooftops!**

**:)**


End file.
